Escorting a Sibling
Escorting a Sibling is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is asked to escort a fellow member of their Clan, whom has been wounded by a troublesome mage. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognized as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine vampiric clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members. Objectives #Take receipt of a letter from the wounded vampire #Head to the town specified in the letter and speak with the wounded vampire #Escort the wounded vampire to the bloodline vampire in the second town #*Fend off any mages that appear #Speak with the bloodline vampire before the time limit expires Walkthrough After some time has passed since the Agent's resurrection as a vampire, they will receive a letter, handed to them by a "pale, fierce-eyed boy." This letter will request the Agent meet a fellow member of their bloodline, whom requires their attendance immediately. With that, the Agent should head off to speak with their kin. The Malignant Mage The vampire will be found hiding in a building in the town specified in the letter, and will reveal the reason for their seclusion when the Agent speaks with them. The vampire has been attacked by a "dangerous enemy of the tribe," a mage whom has declared themselves a vampire hunter. The vampire needs to speak with a second member of the Clan to discuss the situation, but is too weak to travel after trying to face the mage on their own. With that, the Agent must escort the wounded vampire to the second vampire, residing in another town identified during the earlier conversation. However, upon exiting the wounded vampire's hide, a group of mages will spawn, aiming to kill both the Agent and their tribesman. Upon being struck the mage will shout: A bloodsucker with some sting left. This ought to make things more interesting! It is not necessary to slay the mage, although the wounded vampire will respond thus if the Agent does so: first name!" says vampire, "You have slain name, the scourge of Bloodline! Regardless, the Agent must take the wounded vampire to the bloodline vampire before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will not receive any kind of reward for completing the quest successfully, although there will be a change to their reputation with other factions. The biggest boost in reputation will be with the Agent's bloodline should they complete the quest successfully, although failing the quest will also incur a large reputation penalty. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Journal Trivia *This quest can in theory be given to the Agent regardless of whether they had completed "The Blessing of Vampirism" or not. *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "name is the only decent vampire-hunter left in Region, according to some." or "name could give most vampires a decent fight." **Success:"name apparently isn't the vampire-hunter he/she claims to be." or "name was supposed to be a great vampire-hunter. Guess he/she wasn't so great." **Failure:"Some vampire's description in building was looking for a race named name."